


Kiss Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: While you and Michelle practice for the Academic Decathlon you tend to poke your tongue out when you're concentrating. Michelle constantly teases you for it but she secretly finds it cute.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color.

Both you and your best friend MJ were at your place to practice for the Academic Decathlon. You have this thing that you do when you’re concentrating, you poke your tongue out. You don’t know why or when you even started doing it, it just happened.

MJ noticed this when you first became friends. She already had a crush on you and when she saw you poke your tongue out she just found it really cute. She couldn’t help but tease you about it, she loved seeing you blush. She also loved the fact that she was the one to make you blush.

Every now and then MJ would look over at you and see you poke your tongue out. “If you can’t keep your tongue in your mouth then put it in mine.” She smirked.

Your head popped up, you looked over at her with wide eyes. “W-what?” Your cheeks started heating up. Was she just teasing you again or did she actually mean it? You would be lying if you said you never thought about kissing her, you’ve had a crush on her for a while now.

“You heard me, (Y/N).” Her smirk widened. She seemed confident on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out.

“I…” You got up from your spot on your bed and walked out of your room. You leaned on the wall, you looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath trying to get your heartbeat back to normal.

A few minutes later Michelle came out of your room. “I’m sorry.” She looked down at the floor. “(Y/N), I shouldn’t have said-”

“Did you mean it?” You looked over at her. Her eyes met yours, you moved closer to her so that you were standing in front of her. “MJ, did you mean what you said?” 

“Yes.” She looked into your (E/C) eyes then down at your lips and back to your eyes.

It was your turn to smirk. “Well then, kiss me.”

Michelle raised her hand and cupped your cheek and pulled you into a kiss. When both of your lips touched you felt a spark. At first you didn’t know where to put your hands then you placed the on her hips.

“Wow.” You said once you both pulled away from the kiss. You were trying to catch your breath.

Michelle smiled. “Wow.”

You chuckled and pulled her back in for another kiss. You finally got to kiss your crush and you knew this was only the beginning.


End file.
